


P.O.S - Ren and Makoto: Beloved Couple

by Barrytrain



Series: Persona One Shots [95]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Ren Amamiya, Makoto Niijima & Sae Niijima from Persona 5.After everything that has happened with the experiences of Shadows, Sae is recovering from a Shadow possessing her in a recent Phantom Thief quest. But that's not all. Two of the Phantom Thieves had gotten very close...





	P.O.S - Ren and Makoto: Beloved Couple

Inside of the Niijima house, only the two women of the house: Makoto and Sae were in as well as Makoto’s new boyfriend: Ren whom she had only recently introduced to the family. Sae was in the kitchen whilst Ren and Makoto made out on the sofa in the living room. They were both laid down with her on top of him.  
“Thank you again for saving sis.” Makoto smiled. “I love you so much…”  
“I love you too.” Ren responded. “Why no one wanted to go out with you is a mystery.”  
“I don’t think anyone wants to go out with a Student Council President.” Makoto sighed before leaning into a whisper. “That or they are just scared of sis.”  
Sae from the kitchen couldn’t help but overhear and laughed. Makoto and Ren looked in the direction of the kitchen.  
“Sis!” Makoto shouted.  
Sae came into the living, seeing Ren and Makoto lying on the sofa.  
“I’m sorry.” Sae laughed. “It was just so funny. The reason people don’t go out with you is that you don’t show yourself. You don’t dress up nice.”  
“... Are you saying I’m not hot sis?” Makoto questioned.  
Ren couldn’t believe how harsh Sae was being if that was the case. In the past, Makoto had spoken to him about her rocky relationship with her sister. Ren was so confused about it and thought it was finally time to stand up and defend his girlfriend’s honour, showing her sister once and for all that Makoto was a strong woman.  
“Hey!” He directly said to Sae. “You know you shouldn’t keep picking on Makoto like that. I find her attractive and her personality is wonderful. Isn’t that enough?”  
“What?” Sae laughed. “That’s hilarious!”  
Makoto rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
“Ren... Sweetie, don’t bother.” Makoto sighed. “She’s been like this since her Shadow possessed her not long ago.”  
Sae stopped laughing for a little bit.  
“Prove it then Ren.” She came out with.”Prove you just adore my little sister.”  
Ren and Makoto looked at her shockingly.  
“Sis!” Makoto shouted. “How do we prove something like…?”  
Before she could finish her sentence, he kissed her on the lips as he held onto her hands, makingSae laugh again.   
“No, no.” She smiled. “You need to prove you two have a special bond.”  
“This isn’t like you sis!” Makoto spoke back.  
“Look, I’m bored, agitated and in need of some fun.” Sae sighed. “And I can’t believe you have a unusual boyfriend.  
Sae had an idea, giving off an evil smirk.  
“What?” Makoto looked nervously.  
Sae sat down next to Ren and Makoto as the 2 of them sat up straight on the sofa.  
“Make your boyfriend do something humiliating.” Sae demanded.  
Makoto was shocked.   
“This is getting awkward and weird.” Makoto protested. “I’m not going to make Ren do something weird. Like, kissing my feet or something like that…”  
“That’s it!” Sae smiled. “Get Ren to kiss your feet.”  
Makoto tried to protest again until Ren interrupted.  
“No, wait Makoto.” Ren smiled at her. “If she wants proof that my love for you is real, I’ll do what she says.”  
Sae smiled evilly at him.  
“Oh ho…” Sae pondered. “Looks like you have a rather obedient boyfriend. I could even get him to do what I want.”  
Makoto couldn’t believe what her sis just said. She got a little annoyed at that remark, rolling her eyes.  
“I could even take him from you if I wanted...” Sae giggled.  
“Hey!” Makoto snapped. “He’s all mine!”  
“Then he should have no problem removing your shoes right?” Sae chuckled.  
Ren didn’t know what to think to do. He was hesitant despite Makoto pointing down to the floor whilst Sae watched. But he did feel the urge to make his girlfriend happy.  
“A-Alright...” Ren replied.  
He got down on the ground quickly, kneeling in front of Makoto and removed her shoes and her socks slowly.Sae laughed as Ren did what he was told.  
“Rather obedient…” Sae smiled. “Oh Ren. Remove my shoes too you obedient boy.”  
“I...” Ren hesitated nervously, looking at Makoto.  
Makoto only responded with a nod, knowing that this would get her sister off her back till she returned to her normal self. He moved to remove Sae’s shoes, a hint of jealously enveloping inside of Makoto.  
“Urgh... Come on, call her Mistress of something. Don’t be all silent!” Sae yelled. “Or else I’ll just sweep him away from you.”  
Hearing this, Makoto got annoyed. She wanted to show she was more dominant than her sis.  
“F-Fine!” Makoto shouted. “Ren, kiss my feet and call me Mistress Makoto!”  
Ren cowered a little but he loved the sudden change of Makoto.  
“Yes Mistress Makoto.” Ren obeyed as he started kissing her feet.  
“More passionately… Dear.” Makoto demanded.  
Ren kissed her feet more passionately, like he was actually making out with her feet, moaning. Sae watched as she grinned at Makoto.  
“Oh wow, look at you.” Sae said to Makoto. “Someone’s now becoming dominant.”  
“Just to shut you up.” Makoto sighed.  
“What would shut me up is if he was dominated by me.” Sae replied.  
“I only want to be dominated by Mistress Makoto. Not you.” Ren replied back.  
Sae chuckled at that remark.  
“Oh come on Ren.” She teased. “Does little slave want to be dominated by his girlfriends hot sister?”  
“Don’t answer!” Makoto butted in as she shoved her whole foot in Ren’s mouth. “He will like my feet more than yours. Suck it!”  
Ren sucked Makoto’s foot hard, like he meant it, pleasing his girlfriend and his Mistress. Sae moved closer to her sister.  
“Isn’t this hot?” She chuckled.  
“This is quite hot Sis.” Makoto smiled cheekily.  
She removed her foot from Ren’s mouth, leaving so much drool over her foot.  
“Lick sweetie.” Makoto commanded.  
“Yes Mistress Makoto.” Ren obeyed.  
He licked her feet up and down, nice and slowly, licking off the drool and making her feet even more wet.  
“Someone’s quite a dog at this.” Sae laughed. “Look at all that drool!”  
“You know…” Makoto smiled. “My heel isn’t too wet.”  
Makoto moved to suck on his girlfriends heel, making her moan in pleasure  
“Mmm… That feels good.” Makoto moaned. “Enjoying this love?”  
“Yes Mistress Makoto.” Ren replied.  
“Good boy” Makoto replied, patting Ren on the head with her other foot.

After a little while, Ren then sucked all of her toes simultaneously as well as licking in between each toe, which only made Makoto moan even more.  
“You really love these feet don’t you?” Makoto moaned, blushing.  
“Yes Mistress Makoto.” Ren said. “I also love it when Mistress blushes.”  
This only made Makoto blush even more; changing her attitude back to before this happened as Sae watched, raising an eyebrow.  
“I love you Ren!” Makoto smiled, pulling him gently towards her as she kissed him on the lips passionately.  
“I think your slave wants to try me now…” Sae smirked. “Let’s see how his lips feel then.”  
“No sis!” Makoto shouted.  
“Awwww…” Sae laughed. “Scared he’ll like my feet more than yours? How about we make this interesting? If he likes my feet more than yours, you both have to be my foot slave?”  
Makoto and Ren were shocked.  
“What?!” Makoto shouted.  
“S-Surely this is a side effect... R-Right?” Ren questioned.  
“It better be.” Makoto glared at her sister.  
Sae grabbed Ren, making him sit in front of Sae as she placed her feet directly on his face.  
“Worship my goddess feet pathetic slave!” Sae shouted as she slapped Ren with her foot.  
Ren was hesitant as Makoto rolled her eyes, sighing.  
“Better do what she says for the time being Ren.” Makoto said. “Don’t want her Shadow self to gets stronger again when she’s recovering.”  
Ren gulped nodding, as he knew he probably wouldn’t enjoy this, and neither will Makoto watching. He gently kissed Sae’s feet all over, moving to licking the soles up and down, nice and slow, making sure it was passionate.  
‘So, so sexy…’ Ren thought to himself as he kept licking. ‘Not as soft, but very dominant, like she’s enslaved many before.’  
Sae moaned to herself as she shoved her heel very hard in Ren’s mouth.  
“Suck it!” She moaned. “Feels so good!”  
Ren complied, sucking Sae’s heel, though his mind began to feel like it was entranced. He sucked harder and harder, out of choice as Makoto watched nervously, biting her lip.  
“Looks like someone might be enjoying my feet more than my sisters…” Sae teased. “Guess I might have two people to pamper my feet whenever I want after all.”  
“I never agreed to that!” Makoto argued.  
Ren remained silent, as he stopped sucking he heel, feeling Sae pat his cheek with her wet feet.  
Hey!” Sae angrily shouted. “Keep going and ignore my pathetic sister!”  
Ren had enough.  
“No Sae!” Ren replied back angrily. “You are so horrible to Makoto!”  
Sae was really surprised at the sudden change of attitude of Ren. Was Ren really, truly standing up for his woman?  
“I love Makoto and I prefer to be hers than yours!” Ren spoke back. “I would even be on her hand and foot if she wanted me to! I hope this is a side effect to the Shadow being inside you or else. I won’t stand for you treating Makoto like...”  
Makoto grabbed him immediately and kissed him to interrupt him. She held him close.  
“Thank you Ren.” She cried. “I love you so much!”  
Sae laughed happily.  
“Well, well…” Sae said. “Looks like you’ve proved it after all. You really do feel true feeling for her. My plan worked!”  
“Of course I do! Why wouldn’t...?” Ren argued back. “Wait, plan?”  
Suddenly Sae’s eyes rolled back as she passed out suddenly. Ren looked in shock before Makoto chuckled.  
“Don’t worry dear.” She assured him. “She’s done this a few times today. She just needs to rest.”  
Makoto put her arms round him whilst he watched Sae in confusion. None of what had happened didn’t make a lot of sense. Did Sae want Ren to submit to her and be a slave with his girlfriend? Or did Sae want Ren to truly submit to Makoto so that she could be happy? He didn’t know and probably would never know. But perhaps it was just Sae recovering and her mind not being all there.

Nightfall came as they had helped Sae into bed, sat in the living room snuggled up together as they heard the raindrops fall on the windows. Makoto thought back to earlier on in the day, enjoying the experience she had.  
“Ren…” Makoto said. “Would you mind getting on the floor please?”  
Ren was a little concerned but he did as he was told. When he got on the floor, Makoto immediately took her shoes off and waved her feet in front of his face.  
“You really do have a foot fetish.” Makoto smiled. “I guess that is why sis wanted to test it. But you preferred my feet to hers right?”  
“Yes Makoto…” Ren replied. “Though Sae’s was... Different...”  
Makoto tilted her head a little.  
“It doesn’t matter really. It’s not always about how they look.” Ren continued. “It’s what is inside that counts. I love your personality too. And that’s what makes your feet the best. Because I know the princess whose feet they belong too are the greatest of them all that outshines how sexy the feet look.”  
“Awwwww!” Makoto smiled with happiness. “That is really sweet to hear you say.”  
Ren smiled back as she laid on top of him, kissing him deeply.  
“Sae’s not always this weird.” Makoto explained. “Give it time and everything will be alright.”  
Ren nodded as she moved to sit down on his stomach.  
“Now, how about you give the greatest feet in the world a bit worship?” Makoto teased.“Then afterwards, we can have a bit more worshipping of the rest of the body. Sis is out like a light so she won’t catch us.”  
She smiled, putting her feet, making sure that he could see her smiling face in between her feet, so all he could see was the greatest soles ever. The person’s feet of whom you worship should be with someone amazing and someone you love very much…


End file.
